


Gamzee: skip a few pies

by thunderwave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Sollux have been matesprites for a little while now and Gamzee always has a few pies a day, today he manages to skip the first two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: skip a few pies

**Author's Note:**

> my firs gam/sol fic but I'm pretty confident in it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Sorry about that NSFW art tag it was a mix up

Sitting in his room was a lonely captor. Ok not really. Well, the 'lonely' part anyways. While the captor sat at his desk, a very stoned Makara was laying on his couch zoning out and every now and then mumbling something. Sollux Captor stopped typing a ridiculously long computer code and hung his head. Although he and Gamzee, the makara on his couch, were matesprites, Sollux was still getting used to the close up of how the taller troll functions. In the morning it was drag Gamzee from the recoupracoon, drag him to the shower, drag him to the dinning room, make sure he actually eats something, and /then/ the day begins. And usually ends with Gamzee getting into Sollux's double recoupracoon after dinner and a pie. It wasn't all bad though, having a high blood idiot as a matesprite did bring a few perks into light. Just in general the higher bloods a little bit more to them in bed if you catch my drift. On the rare occasion where Gamzee is the one to start a pailing... well lets just say for now that when the clown tops everything's just a bit more enjoyable. And thanks to Gamzee being a bit clumsier than usually, tonight will be one of those nights. 

The day dragged by, Gamzee stayed unusually quiet and Sollux stayed at his computer. Being that he hadn't paid much attention to the "routine", Sollux hadn't noticed that Gamzee and skipped his morning and noon pie. Now, at dinner, Gamzee only picked at his food with a slight frown. This, Sollux did notice. "Gamthz? Dude waths wrong?" Now he also noticed an uneaten pie sitting next to Gamzee's plate. "oh no..." Gamzee's already gone a rampage after running out of pies during the Sburb game, but back then everyone could revived. "Gamthzee eat your pie." Sollux said, acting nonchalant and casual. Gamzee looked up at his matesprite and muttered something but eat his dinner instead, fussing with the pie as though it would fool Sollux. 

"SoLbRo?" Gamzee asked, seeing Sollux sigh and stand up. Noticing that Sollux was washing up and heading back to their respite block, Gamzee's eyes got a little bit of a gleam to them. Out of habit he snatched a bite of sopor pie and threw everything into the sink before silently following Sollux. With a sly little smirk and a devilish twinkle in his purple eyes, he immediately pinned Sollux to the wall once he'd closed the respite block door behind him. 

"Gamthzee!" Sollux was shocked and a slight bit worried that missing a day of sopor might already be in effect. 

"HoNk." Gamzee nuzzled Sollux's neck, wrapping his arms around the mustard blooded troll and lifted him off his feet, pressing his back against the wall. 

"Jegusth, what the fuck are you doing?" sol mumbled but he already knew and was almost buzzing with anticipation, sober Gamzee or not. Gamzee just hissed a little snicker and nipped at Sollux's neck, just hard enough to nick the skin and allow a small bud of mustard yellow to rise. Gamzee licked at the blood and shifted Sollux's weight to move his hand under his partners shirt, Sollux shivering slightly at his touch. Damn. his hands are always so fucking cold but right now the chill factor almost adds to the pleasure and anticipation factor. Sollux's red and blue eyes flickered closed and let the purple blood maneuver off their shirts around their horns. 

Gamzee set Sollux down and moved a knee between his thighs, pressing against the other trolls nook and bulges. Sollux squirmed a moment and his free hands went straight to Gamzee's horns, rubbing at the bases and smiling at the response. Gamzee closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Sollux's, letting loose a low rumbling purr. Sollux pressed hard against Gamzee and parted his lips slightly, just enough so that his spilt tongue and Gamzee's could meet. They huffed quick breaths in between kisses, pressing each other as close as they could but it never felt close enough. After a moment in their current position, Gamzee slipped out of his polka-dotted sweat pants and helped Sollux with his zipper and slid them off as well. Then he shifted Sollux once more, this time so that they were laying on the floor. 

Fingering the waist band of Sollux's boxers, Gamzee kissed and nipped down Sollux's jaw and neck, along his collar bone and down his chest. Sollux groaned at the faint brush of Gamzee's lips against the skin of his abdomen, grimacing as Gamzee made painstakingly slow, teasing progress of taking off both Sollux's and his own underwear. But Sollux said nothing, knowing Gamzee would move even slower if he complained. finally they were both laying there, their lips together and tongues intertwined. Gamzee once again kissed his way down Sollux's jaw, stopping to brush his lips against the soft skin of sol's neck, his breath resonating against the sensitive skin making Sollux strength his grip around gamz's arm. Gamzee gave a light laugh and continued, nipping at Sol's collar bone and kissing his chest, sucking gently till he bruised the skin. With one hand Gamzee brushed his fingers against with the sensitive, blood colored grub scars along Sollux's side and eventually reached Sollux's writhing tentabulges 

Sollux let a small moan escape as Gamzee allowed the shorter trolls two bulges to wrap around his hand before taking one wet tip to his lips. Wrapping his tongue around Sollux's bulge and moving his head down, he took in a little more at a time until he'd reached down to Sollux's base. The mustard blood's breath hitched in his throat when Gamzee began gently bobbing his head and massaging his bulge, one of his hands tangling in the thick mop of messy black hair. his hips bucked unintentionally but Gamzee took it in stride, running his tongue along Sollux's length and played with the other bulge that twisted impatiently around it's self. Gamzee lifted his head one last time and allowed sol's other bulge to greet his mouth. now, with both of Sollux's bulges down his throat, Gamzee began to really work. He sucked and bobbed his head, quite enjoying the little gasps and quiet moans he earned from Sollux. 

"G-gamthzee..." Sollux couldn't much more of this, and they'd only just begun. He swallowed hard to moisten his drying mouth and bit his lip to keep from crying out when Gamzee gently bit on the tip of one his bulges. that was it, he'd been shoved far past the edge and held his breath as he came, yellow genetic material forcing it's way down Gamzee's throat. Nearly gagging Gamzee had to swallow and wiped a little bit of yellow from the corner of his mouth before pausing to give Sollux some breathing time. Sol was breathing hard, but once it leveled out Gamzee went down a little further, and prodded his tongue along Sollux's nook. Both Sollux's bulges were still wet and his nook even more so. Gamzee figured he didn't need to do too much, sol was already pretty wet anyways. Gamzee pulled himself up and his bulge twisted with Sollux's before finding it's way to his nook. He gently pushed his way into Sollux, pressing is lips against sol's in another kiss and began to gently thrust. Sollux groaned and pressed against gamz, kissing him back and trying to pull him closer. 

"YoU gOtTa BeG fOr It MoThErFuCkEr," Gamzee whispered, sucking on Sollux's neck once more and adding to the bruise count. Sollux groaned again, louder this time, almost in protest. 

Sol's breath hitched once more, "A-ah... Gamthze... Come on... pleathse..." Gamzee practically laughed but moved his hips faster, thrusting harder against Sollux and biting into his shoulder. Sollux moaned and ground his hips against Gamzee at every thrust, biting on his own lip until it bled. "Gah! Fuck gamthzee right th- ah!" Gamzee pounded hard against a sweet spot and cut Sollux off, the Gemini's breath hitching. Gamzee moved up to Sollux's mouth as they kissed once more. He bit down on the mustard blood's already bleeding lip, gently tugging with his teeth. Sollux's bulges were not forgotten in all this though. Gamzee slid his hand down between them and massaged and pulled and pressed, playing and teasing and rubbing against them. Sollux could feel the pressure building and knew it wouldn't be long until he came again. Gamzee licked Sollux's sore lip and then twined their tongues again, pushing deeper down his throat as they reached their climax, groaning, moaning and twisting violet and yellow genetic material was everywhere, Sollux crying out Gamzee's name and Gamzee moaning sollux's. 

"Gog..." Sollux muttered. He and Gamzee lay contentedly wrapped around each other on the floor, sticky but happy. "Gamthzee? we should probably clean up... Gamthzee did you... you athhole." Gamzee's limp and sleeping body hugged sollux closer, which turned his head in just the wrong way and now they lay there, a snoring Gamzee wrapped around an annoyed Sollux captor.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! If you've any fic requests email me at vantasy69@gmail.com or send me a message on here! (or on deviantart @ wonderbrat) 
> 
> Also: I'd really appreciate feed back, if you liked it or not and critique if you didn't. thanks all and don't forget to check out my other fics too!


End file.
